Myself
by Cancie
Summary: "Before you love someone, you must learn to love yourself." Quote from selfcest drawing. Basically a list of one shots of selfcest countries, warning; selfcest, probably also bad words.
1. Introduction

_**Hello, hetalians(?)! I'm Saturnveil and a huge fan of hetalia x nyotalia selfcest, there isn't a lot of them so I would like to share my imaginations with you by writing! So here is the list of countries I will be doing;**_

_**North Italy**_

_**Japan**_

_**Germany**_

_**America**_

_**France**_

_**United Kingdom**_

_**Russia**_

_**China**_

_**Austria**_

_**Lithuania**_

_**Sweden**_

_**Poland**_

_**Hungary**_

_**Switzerland**_

_**Liechtenstein**_

_**South Italy**_

_**Spain**_

_**Sealand**_

_**South Korea**_

_**Estonia**_

_**Latvia**_

_**Belarus**_

_**Greece**_

_**Prussia**_

_**Canada**_

_**Seychelles**_

_**Finland**_

_**Turkey**_

_**Denmark**_

_**Hong Kong**_

_**Norway**_

_**Cuba**_

_**Egypt**_

_**Germania**_

_**Holy Roman Empire**_

_**Ukraine**_

_**Northern Cyprus**_

_**Taiwan**_

_**Belgium**_

_**Chibitalia**_

_**Iceland**_

_**Thailand**_

_**Vietnam**_

_**Australia**_

_**Bulgaria**_

_**The Netherlands**_

_**Chibiromano**_

_**Principality of Wy**_

_**Monaco**_

_**Seborga**_

_**New Zealand**_

_**Antiqua, Roma**_

_**Copy pasted because author's lazy, please request a country and I'll try my best to update as possible. Take note that I won't write the selfcest couples in this order, okay? I can also do groups, ex; Axis, Allied, Nordics, Baltic, etc. I can also repeat a selfcest couple, isn't that great? Thank you!**_


	2. A Stroll Under The Cherry Blossoms

_**Japan: A stroll under the cherry blossoms.**_

A Japanese couple strolled around a small but adequate park that was somewhere in Japan. Silence filled out the park, creating an atmosphere of total tranquillity. No muffles, utters or sounds were heard, which explains why that there were only minority group of people.

"Ah," the petite female gasped softly.

Kiku noticed this and looked at her with worry, "Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing is wrong, Kiku-san." Sakura replied with a warm smile, "I just noticed how beautiful the cherry blossoms are." She said shyly.

"Ah, but they are always beautiful." Kiku chuckled, seeing how the small female instantly blushes.

"H-hai, they are." Sakura whispered, clearly embarrassed from the recent event.

The couple stood there in silence as they start to admire the total beauty of the cherry blossoms.

"E-ever since I, um, met you." She spoke up, her choppy bangs covering her honey brown eyes.

Kiku drew his attention to Sakura, "Hm?"

"I-I started to become nervous when you're around," she gripped on her purse tightly, "I-I don't know why."

It was suddenly silent, only the breeze of the wind filled out their ears. Their hair flowed through the direction of the wind.

"Ah, you're so cute and innocent, Sakura-chan." He suddenly spoke up with his warm smiles, "Is it maybe, I'm too close to your personal space?" he asked, walking towards her a little closer.

Sakura nervously took a step back, she noticed how slightly different Kiku became. She didn't like this at all.

Kiku laughed, "I'm just playing."

"T-that wasn't funny, Kiku!" Sakura squeaked out with a blush, "-san."

"I know, gomenasai." He glanced down with a small smile.

Sakura sighed, "Y-you really scared me there." She averted her eyes away from the Japanese man.

That was true; she didn't liked being played around. She just wanted to enjoy this day with the one she loved- wait huh?

This can't be happening, was she in love with her counterpart?

"G-gomenasai," Kiku said with pity, "I didn't know I really scared you that much, Sakura-chan." Kiku noticed how she looked confused with furrowed eyebrows, "Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I don't know." She replied. What was this feeling in her heart? Her heart was pounding loudly now, like it was about to burst.

"Do you need to go home and rest?" he asked again, she shook her head in reply.

"I'm okay, Kiku-san." She lied, "You don't have to worry about me."

Although, he wasn't convinced, Kiku still has his brooding expression in his dark eyes, he could tell. "Tell me." He demanded.

She looked at him bewildered and wide-eyed. He never uses that tone to her. She then looked downcast, she felt guilty for hiding something from him. She sighed in defeat, "I just wanted to let my feelings out."

Kiku thought for a moment then stared wide-eyed at her, "Do you-?"

"Hai, I _**like**_ you." She admitted, "but isn't it strange to love yourself?"

"Sakura-!" he started.

"You'll find someone better, right?" she cut him off and kept on talking, "I'll support you."

"Sakura!" he said in outburst, shocking Sakura, "slow down." He sighed.

"It's okay to love someone, Sakura-chan," Kiku assured her, "honestly, I do like you too. You're so cute and innocent."

"Ah, I'm relieved, although I still find it strange." She glanced down.

He approached her slowly and cupped her cheeks; he softly kissed her forehead.

"I can deal with that."

* * *

_**Waah, finally done! Thanks for all the favs and follows, they are really appreciated! Latviacest coming up! Again you can request a selfcest ship and I'll do it! It may take awhile, but it will be WORTH it! Thank you!**_

_**Hai = "yes"**_

_**Gomenasai = "sorry"**_


	3. Powdery Snow

_**Nyotalia Latvia's name is a place holder, I can't find any fan names for her so please suggest some for future chapters of her and Ravis. This is a request from readingpower, happy reading!**_

* * *

**Latvia: Powdered Snow**

The snowflakes fell from the sky, which would melt into liquid immediately when it made contact to the powdery snow. The breaths of the people in Riga were seen through the cold climate. Several people were left at home leaving a minority amount of people outside.

A large snowflake fell down slowly and made its contact to her nose and melted. The 15-year-old laughed softly and brushed the liquid off her and continued her walk through the city. She loved how her city looked when it was snowing, it was breathtaking.

The 15-year-old girl's name was Laima, she was a little introvert and shy girl, who is in fact the female counter part of Ravis Galante. They both have almost similarities with each other; they were introvert and always stammer when they talk.

Ravis stared at her with a small smile as she continued brushing off the cold liquid off her nose, he found her cute when she laughed. He was just happy to have some company with him.

"Lielisks," Laima said with smile, "Riga is always beautiful." She whipped her head towards the other blonde beside her.

"Jā," he agreed and looks at her with admiration, "it feels more better with some company around." He stammered in a small voice.

She looked at him in confusion, "Did you say something, Ravis?"

He instantly blushed and shook his head frantically, "No, no, nothing's wrong!" he exclaimed.

"I see." She looked a little downcast, "Out of curiosity, what do you want to have?" she asked, "I assume it will be like one of mine, not meaning to let out your secrets or something!" she stammered at the last part.

"What I want to have?" Ravis he repeated in a questioned tone and looked at the cloudy sky as the snowflakes fell, "I-I just want to have a close friend." He whispered.

Laima looked at him for a moment but then smiled, "A close friend? That's what I've been thinking too." Laima's facial expression turned into a doleful one, "A-are _**we **_close friends?"

He looked at her with a bewildered expression, "I-I don't know, do you want to be?" he asked with slight embarrassment.

"Protams, that'd be great." She smiled.

* * *

_**Whoopie, short fic! Reviews, Favorite and Follows are appreciated! Don't hesitate to request!**_

_**Lielisks = "beautiful"**_

_**J**_**ā = "yes"**

**Protams = "sure"**


	4. Christmas Holiday

**_Finland: Christmas Holiday!_**

Today was Christmas day, the day where different countries celebrate in various traditions. The snow as soft as cotton coated the streets of Helsinki. The snowflakes fell from sky as if the white and puffy clouds were producing them.

Tino, a happy Finnish man was excitedly decorating a pretty Christmas tree. The tree was decorated in various colours of tinsel and baubles are in different sizes and colours as well. Oh how he loved this holiday of the year.

On the other hand, a Finnish woman named Helena was cooking a lot of baked goods, such as cookies and pastries. This jolly female loves baking.

Back to the Christmas tree, the lights glistened around the living room, the lights showing different colours as it blinks one by one.

"Ah!" the Finnish man exclaimed in delight, "It's finally done, it's so bright! Se on kaunis näky!" his gloved hands brushing through his pretend sweat from his forehead.

"Huh? You're done already, Tino?" Helena peeked from the kitchen, "Woah, nice decorating as always, Tino!" she stared in admiration.

Tino blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head, "Ah, it's nothing."

Helena placed the tray of cookies and two glasses of milk on the coffee table, "You must be pretty tired of decorating the Christmas tree! Nauttia!" she grinned ear to ear.

"Kiitos!" he smiled back at her and sat on the white, puffy couch. Hanatamago appeared and jumped on Tino's lap and snuggled against his leg.

"Hanatamago is so cute!" Tino gently brushed the soft fur of the small puppy.

Helena nodded in agreement and settled down on the couch. The two watched at the fireplace as it overwhelmingly flared with amber and is certainly welcoming, it danced gracefully on the log fire as it crackled and crackled.

"_Well, this suddenly feels romantic."_ Helena thought to herself as she nervously shifted her body. She stared at the other blonde beside her; he was munching the cookies she has made for them.

"You make the best cookies, Helena!" he exclaimed while munching on the cookies.

"T-thank you for the compliment, Tino." She nervously said and played with her thumbs.

Tino noticed how quiet she suddenly felt; "Helena, you were giddy awhile ago but you somehow turned nervous, something wrong?" he asked and looked at her.

She laughed nervously, "Look, Tino! You have cookie crumbs around your mouth!" she laughed, changing the subject.

"Ah, I do have some!" he laughed to himself and reached for a tissue to wipe it off.

The room suddenly became quiet; the only sounds were heard is the crackling of the fire and the light snoring of the little puppy.

Tino's face suddenly turned serious and looked back at the smaller blonde, "You changed the subject and I fell for it."

"Anteeksi, Tino. I didn't want to you to know." She admitted, her chocolate brown eyes showing guilt.

"It's alright." Tino smiled and stared back at her. Their eyes met each other that was only until Helena looked away in embarrassment.

"Can you look at me again, Helena?" he asked with a sly smile.

She hesitated and looked at him, Tino poked her nose and laughed, "You're such a cutie, Helena! Kaunis ja söpö!" he exclaimed and patted her head.

"Let's play on the snow later, okay Helena?"

* * *

_**Yes! 2 one shots in one day! Tino and Helena are so cute! 3 Please don't hesitate to request for a selfcest ship!**_

_**Se on kaunis näky = "it is a beautiful sight"**_

_**Nauttia = "enjoy"**_

_**Anteeksi = "sorry"**_

_**Kaunis ja **__**söpö = "pretty and cute"**_


	5. A Hot Summer Day

_**Hiya, again! I made a new chapter after school. Anyway, since Australia doesn't have a human name I saw that he has some fan names in his blog so it's either Liam, Samuel Kyle, Oz, Brett, Jack, and Jett. I'm using Jett for this chapter, if you're not satisfied with it, its fine I can change it! I also apologise if Jett is a little ooc. Well, happy reading~**_

* * *

_**Australia: A hot sunny day.**_

The blinding sun shone over the miles of Australia, which seems to stretch to eternity. The sky was painted blue and the breeze was crisp, the joyful laughter of children was heard, water guns were held tightly on their hands, spraying each other with the cool water that was filled in the guns.

A man a lighter shade of brown hair and two ahoges recklessly walked to the water gun fight to pass through, only to get squirted by the cold water of the water guns.

"Oops," a boy said wide-eyed, "bail!"

The children started scattering around and hid in their houses for safety. Soon enough the children realized that he might complain about this humiliating moment.

"_That's all they can do?"_ the Australian man twitched a little from the freezing water, _"No sorries, like that?" _

"Jett, dude!" a certain obnoxious America hollered, waving his hands around to get his attention, "Why are you wet?"

Jett gave a cheeky grin, "Eh, forget about that." The American raised an eyebrow but shrugged the thought off.

"Hmm, fine, just get dried first then go to the party." Alfred said and went in the house.

Jett followed Alfred in the house but then went to the opposite direction of Alfred's and went up the stairs. The Australian man decided to wear something light coloured.

An angry-looking koala crawled up to him and settled on his shoulder, "Ah, you're back I see." Jett said, noticing the little creature on his shoulder." The koala just responded with a simple yawn.

"Hey, Jett!" a feminine voice called out, it sounded familiar.

Jett turned to look behind him; his neutral expression formed into a big smile, "Abbey?" the Australian man was then tackled by a hug, which startled the koala.

"You smell clean!" she said cheerfully and pulled away from the hug.

"Uh, yeah, I just changed." Jett chuckled with a light blush.

The koala snickered from behind, "Shut up." Jett pouted and flicked her forehead. The koala growled and darted away.

"Aiyah! The koala's ruining the food!" Yao exclaimed in surprise.

"I just baked the fortune cookies too, aiyah!" Chun-yan stomped her foot childishly.

Jett sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. Abbey looked at him quizzically, "You alright, mate?"

"Huh? Of course, I'm alright!" he grinned cheerfully.

_It's alright._

* * *

_**It's short, I know. I'm sorry. I also did this in a hurry and I do not know a lot about the Australia character. I need to brainstorm more inspirations. Please understand, I guess you could say I'm a little stressed.**_


	6. Pouring Rain

_**England: "Pouring Rain."**_

The rain pour on endlessly.

_Drip, drip._

The rain pounded on the rooftops loudly and turned the sidewalks and roads into vast lakes of muddy water. A fog formed in the area along with the cold breeze, the fog made it slightly difficult to see.

The cold air fogged up her glasses, _"Bloody..."_ she would always say and wipe the lens of her glasses. Although, it was no use; the cold air was fooling with her.

Soon, she decided to put her glasses in her breast pocket, ignoring the slightly blurred view.

_Drip, drip._

She sees him every time.

She bumps into him during the rain, with a small talk and just leave.

They have a lot in common, which includes _black magic._

_Drip, drip._

He had a feeling, a feeling that he wanted to see her.

His heart would always tell him, _"Find the one where your joy resides."_

He was left with questions which are unanswered.

_Drip, drip._

They bumped to each other again, in the middle of the pouring rain. The dark clouds are monochrome as they slowly passed by; the clouds blocked the sun, not allowing even a feeble amount of sunlight through.

Their emerald eyes met and their hearts pounded loudly.

He tried to remain calm and spoke, "Elizabeth."

She nodded and greeted, "Arthur."

"I'm assuming nothing is bothering you lately?" he asked.

She glanced at the ground, "Amelia has been bothering me a little," she replied, "but that doesn't thoroughly bother me, I suppose."

"That's quite good to hear," he nodded, gripping a little tighter on the umbrella, "I reckon it wouldn't bother you if _**I**_invite you for tea?"

"I would be happy to join you," she said, _"very happy."_ she repeated with a sly smile.

* * *

_**Um, eyebrow wiggle. I did this chapter while listening to ambient music and I feel so relaxed. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for quite awhile, I have been focusing to my studies for school. Apologies if this was too short, I'll try my best to make future chapters longer. Thank you for reading.**_

_**~Saturnveil**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm so sorry for not updating for like forever. I have reasons why I haven't updated;**_

_**1. I lost my inspiration so I can't really write as fast as I used to.**_

_**2. School. I have to focus on my studies.**_

_**It would really be appreciated if you guys could like give me a pinch of inspiration, but for now I'll be putting this on hold, it won't be long. I need to have a little break but I do plan to update on Sunday, if I could that is.**_

_**I know you guys are really understanding people! I need to rest a bit, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews, they are much, much appreciated! **_

_**~saturnveil**_


	8. Lullabies and Flirting

It was a bright day in Italy; the sky was painted in a beautiful bluish tint and the grass glistened in the sun. The people would marvel to the beautiful view of Tuscany, it's just too difficult to ignore the sight. The gentle wind lingered on; it blew on trees, shrubs, making a soft sound of rustling.

A bubbly Italian man yawned as he sat on the blanket, "Ah, fratello! Don't you like the beautiful smell and sight of Tuscany?"

Lovino glanced at his brother, "It's beautiful, but why do we have to bring _**them**_ along?" he asked in a controlled tone.

"Oi, I'm still here!" Chiara snapped. Lovino rolled his eyes in reply.

"Pasta, pasta!" Alice sang, ignoring the petty argument.

"Like, I didn't see you there!"

"Bastardo!"

"Bitch!"

Felicano yawned again, interrupting the argument, "Fratello, can I sleep on your lap?"

Lovino flushed, "Che cosa!? Fuck no, sleep on Alice's instead!" he yelled.

"I don't mind!" Alice chirped.

The bubbly male settled on her lap, "Alice! I can't sleep!" he whined loudly. Chiara made a face, "Really?"

Alice shot a look at a sister at a single glance, "It's okay, Feli! I still remember some old folk Italian lullabies!" she cleared her throat and began to sing in a modulated voice;

_Il pecoraio piange quando fiocca,_

_non piange quando mangia la ricotta._

_Il pecoraio piange quando piove_

_Non piange quando mangia le caciole_

_Fai la ninna mio Simone,_

_Imparerai l'arte del babbo,_

_Imparerai a tirar il segone,_

_Fai la ninna mio Simone._

_Fai la ninna, citolo mio,_

_E' venuto lo babbo tuo,_

_ha portato un cappellino,_

_Fai la ninna citolino._

_Fai la ninna pupo de pezza,_

_Finché battera' la mezza,_

_Finché è cotto il pane in forno,_

_Finché batte mezzogiorno._

_Finché è fatta la focaccia,_

_Le donzelle stanno in piazza,_

_Il mio bimbo sta nel lettone,_

_E fai la ninna mio Simone._

Feliciano's soft snores were heard, "Well, I have to say, sorella." Chiara started, "You have such a nice voice-"she looked up at her sister and stopped. She found her collapsed with a few snores and a drool.

Lovino chuckled, "Her voice must've been so _beautiful_ she collapsed." Chiara had to stifle a smile, she had to admit; it's adorable to see her sister asleep. Lovino glanced at the female beside him; soon the glance turned into a gaze, was she smiling?

She seemed to notice Lovino staring and glared, "What the fuck are you lookin' at, bastardo?"

Lovino stared at her lovingly, "I don't know, I think I'm mesmerized to the person I'm looking at." He flirted with a wink.

Chiara blushed madly and slapped him, "Shut up!" she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Cazzo, that fucking hurt!" He hissed in pain and rubbed his pained cheek.

Chiara was nervous. She bit her lip and paled, her heart was beating fast; her face was still flushed and red. "Oi, Chiara." He poked her, "You okay?"

"Certo, I'm okay!" she stammered as her lips quivered.

"Eh, what's happening here?" Alice asked as her eyes fluttered open from the sudden noise, "You guys shouldn't be making too much noise, there are people watching you." She whispered.

Well, she was right. There were several people watching them with confused looks, it really irked them yet also made them nervous. The tension in the air started building up.

Alice looked at them worriedly, "I shouldn't have said that."

The sleeping boy suddenly woke up and felt the awkward feeling, "Eeh? Did something happen? Are you guys okay?" he asked several questions with his eyes closed.

Somehow the tension went ease a little with the bubbly Italian awake.

Chiara furrowed her eyebrows and said, "I wouldn't say _**okay**_," She sighed, "with this awkward tension, I'll admit, I feel so nervous now."

"Don't worry sorella!" Alice grinned, "They stopped looking and started doing their own business, now we can be at ease and eat pasta!"

"Yeah, sure," Lovino nodded. The others nodded as well and stood up, packing up their things and leaving the beautiful Tuscany.

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter! But I have to write something, it's at least to get this story updated. I'm currently on vacation on a weekend so it made me relax a lot. Back on business everybody! :))**_

**It's not really necessary to put a short idea when you request a country but it would help me get inspired and get me writing something.**

**There's a lot to do and I'm alone doing this myself, but I shouldn't give up! So yeah, back on business!**


	9. A Big Moment

_Florida, America_

_12:18 PM_

The sun flared upon the sky, giving its heat around America. The sky was in its usual blue color as for the clouds, it was always in its cute puffy shapes.

Usually, it would be a perfect day but the heat was utterly unbearable! Majority amount of people stayed in their homes as they tried to cool themselves down with fans or ice cream. They would actually think about the airconditioners but most of them are powered down.

A pair stood impatiently on the sidewalks, waiting for the ice cream to drive back to them. This was actually their tenth ice cream now.

Hearing the sound of the melody of ice cream music stinged them with excitement. They ran to the direction of the sound like hungry lions chasing for their prey.

As the window opened and before Alfred could even speak; Amelia butted in, "We'd like the cookies and cream combo!" she grinned, showing her white teeth.

The ice cream man sighed, "Two of you?" They nodded eagerly, "I'm so sorry but there is only one left, you two wouldn't mind sharing it, right?"

Amelia and Alfred exchanged uneasy looks to each other but then nodded slowly.

The ice cream man gave a wrinkled smile, Amelia then nervously pulled the ice cream cup from his outstretched arm.

The ice cream truck left, leaving the two just staring at the one cup of cookies and cream combo on her hands. With nervous faces, they walked back into their respected home.

"Hey, Amelia," Alfred said, she turned her head to him.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't we get two kinds of ice cream?" he asked with a dumb look.

Amelia was dumbstruck for a little period of time, "I-I don't know, I guess I didn't thought about it." she muttered at the last sentence.

"Eh, sharing the ice cream shouldn't be so bad." Alfred chuckled, "I mean, I saw two people do it **_all the_****time**!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure."

She's definitely on the edge now, just opening the lid made her even more nervous.

_Sharing an ice cream with him, _Amelia thought, _I share my ice cream all the time with Maddie but it ain't like this!" _

Worried, Amelia stole a glance at Alfred. It looked like he wasn't bothered at all, well a second ago he was.

"Dude, are you okay with this?" she asked. He nodded happily in reply.

"Alright, I saw these people do this a lot." he said, "So they just lift a spoon that has ice cream and simply feed it, 'ya know, like a couple!" he explained, completely oblivious at Amelia's reaction.

Why was she the nervous one?

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go with it already, dude." Amelia face-palmed, _Why did I say that!?_

"Whatever you say, dudette!" he chirped happily, "Nowstupidsaywhat?!" Alfred said in a rather fast way.

"W-wah, hold up-! BLERGH!" she coughed, choking on the cookies, "What the hay, dude!?"

Alfred started to burst into laughter, he laughed so hard that he fell on the floor, laughing. "Y-you should've seen your face!"

"Dude, not funny!" she yelled in embarrassment but then her eyes widened in shock.

Alfred noticed this and stopped laughing, "Hey, something wrong?"

"Y-you dropped the ice cream..." she said rather depressingly looking at the ice cream that is now splattered on the floor.

"Oh." he just said, but then his lips curved into a smirk, "That means I don't get any." he said with a pout.

Completely confused at his plan, she finally noticed him looking at her lips. Amelia touched her lips and felt the cool and sticky substance of the cream.

Before she could protest, he glomped her, yelling, "Ice cream!"

You could say that this is pretty much the best ice cream kiss ever.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

At the other side, Tony gave an emotionless look,

"Bitch!"

Woow, wow, wooh. I'm done, I'm so happy. Really happy.

Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading my one shots, means a lot to me! I'm a busy person at school but I updated anyway! Do not hesitate to request a country and I'll do it with a single click on that save and publish button thing. c:

I also posted this on Wattpad and wrote this one like a long time ago and I didn't get the chance to post it here since it's been a long week. Okay, see ya!


End file.
